too little too late
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: while listening to jojo's too little too late addison refelects on her relationship with mark. songfic


Title: Too little,Too late

Disclaimer: don't own addie or mark, as much as I'd like too, cause then they'd be together.

Rating:PG

Pairing: Addie/Mark

Summary: whilst listening to JOJO's Too little, too late, Addison reflects on her relationship with Mark. Song fic.

Addie's POV.

Post season 3.

Come with me

Stay the night

Just say the words

But boy it don't feel right.

What do you expect me to say

(you know its just too little too late)

You take my hand

And say you've changed

But boy your begging don't fool me

Because to you its just a game

(you know its just too little too late)

As I sat listening to this song,it didn't surprise me that I associate to these lyrics, especially where a certain, tall, dark and 'mcsteamy' guy I know all to well.

All the time I was with him, he always said he'd changed but I knew better, and now it really was too little too late for us.

So let me go now

cause time has made me strong,

im starting to move on

I'm gonna Say this now

Your Chance has come and gone

And you know...

We both knew It would never worK,

So why did we Keep going there,

9 times out of 10 you have us alone in a room we would have sex.

And as much as I try to move on Something Keeps drawing me right back to him,was it Love? Did I truely Love Mark Sloan?

It's just too little too late

A little too long

And I Cant wait

But you know all the right things to say

(you know it's just too little too late)

You say yor dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the Chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(you know It's just too little too late)

Ive always Suspected Mark did just like the Chase,and once he had re he didn't care,that was why he Cheated right? He didnt. No, he could'nt love me?

Yes he Said the words,but he didn't really Mean them,It's Mark's way of Making me give In and give up and fall

Into bed with him...again.

I was young

And in love

I gave you everything

But It wasn't enough

And now you wanna Communicate

(you know It's just too little too late)

Go find someone else

And in letting you go

Im loving myself

You got a Problem

But don't come asking me for help

Cause you know...

Yeah so i wasnt young when i fell in love with mark,but I was definatly In love with him,but that wasn't enough for him he had to go and sleep with Someone else,he says it was cause he was scared...So was i but I left" my 13 year Marriage for him, And he Couldnt even stay faithfull for 2 Months...

It's just too little too late

A little too long

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

(you know its just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(you know its just too little too late)

Iam taken out of my thoughts by the person next to me, nudging my arm, I take out one of my earphones.

"What?" I ask

"What ya listening to Adds?"

"JOJO, Mark"

"Which one?Her new one?" he asks me.

"Yeah!it reminds me of us a little bit!"

I tell him to which he frowns in that oh so adorable way he does.

"How so?"

"Have you ever listened to the lyrics Mark? I ask him

"No, give it here" he asks so I hand him one of the earphones, and we sit listening to the song.

I can love with all of my heart, baby

I know I have so much to give(i have so much to give)

With a player like you I don't have a prayer

That's the way to live

Its just too little too late

As he listens to the song I can't help but watch him, and when he turns to look at me, he smiles the true,honest mark sloan smile, he doesn't often show. The one that makes me shiver from all the emotion I see in his eyes.

Its just too little too late

A little to long

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say (you know its just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

You know its just too little too late

I go back to my thoughts,since

Mark's been in seattle its been harder to justify us not being together as a couple not just having sex especially since the whole 60 days bet, especially with mark actually went the 60 days,we both did.

I know I said I'd give us a chance, but I just can't get my heart brokrn again, I don't think I'd be able to piece it together again.

As I sit here watching mark so many emotions pass me by lust,hurt,but the one that takes me by surprise is...

Its just too little too late

A little too long

And I can't wait

But you know the right things to say

(you know its just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(you know its just too little too late)

Mark gives me back the earphone and turns to me

"Do you really feel like this Addie?" he asks tenderly

"I don't know Mark, half of me is like yeah it is all just the chase to you, but then the part of me that's in love with you, and knows how you treat me,like iam the only person in the world that matters to you takes over.

Iam just so scared about this Mark..."

"me too, but Addie, I do love you, with all of my heart, and iam not going to do anything to screw this up again. You mean too much to me to loose again, I promise you Addie" He says to me showing so much emotion, more then I've ever seen from him before,that I know he's telling me the truth.

"Okay" I say simply before leaning up and we share our first kiss as a proper couple, on our way for a romantic weekend in venice, just the 3 off us, me, mark, and our baby that is growing inside of me.

Feedback appreciated.


End file.
